The following description relates to an image reconstruction technology, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for reconstructing an image using an image reconstruction algorithm.
In a finite rate of innovation (FRI) sampling theory, a filter configured to change values of sparse signals (for example, signals having a Dirac delta stream or a Dirac delta stream for a differential operator) to a value of “0” at all times by convolution with signals in a Fourier domain may exist, and may be referred to as an “annihilating filter.” When this is represented by a matrix equation, a matrix of a Hankel structure including an image signal may have a small number of matrix coefficients.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology of reconstructing a lost signal using a minimum rank matrix completion algorithm.